Loving The Wrong People
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: Harry and Draco begin to become attracted to each other much to the annoyance of others. Will anything get in between them? Or will their love for each other conquer all? Sorry was rated T but then it had to go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A/N:** I wouldn't really write about this pairing but I quite like it so I thought I'd give it a shot! It's also my first Harry Potter one so I hope it doesn't suck!

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat back in their seats gazing out of the carriage window of the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione's new Prefect badges glistened in the sunlight.

"Ron we'd better get to the Prefect's carriage." Said Hermione as she looked down at her watch.

"Yeah ok." Ron sighed. He turned to give Harry an apologetic smile. "Sorry mate, we'll be back as quick as we can."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Harry shrugged.

He closed his eyes as his two best friends left the carriage. Taking a deep breath, he leant his head back and turned to look once more out of the window.

Minutes later, Ron and Hermione entered the carriage. Ron flopped down on the empty seat and Hermione sat next to him looking slightly annoyed.

"I can't believe it…I just can't…" Hermione stuttered.

"Can't believe what?" Harry frowned.

"He just can't be. No one in their right mind -"

"Since when has Dumbledore been in his right mind?" Ron laughed.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"He can't be a Prefect." She shouted.

"Who Hermione?" Harry asked, growing annoyed.

"Who else Potter?" A smug voice asked.

Harry turned towards the door to the carriage to see a tall, slim blond figure standing there. He couldn't help but notice the way the sun glinted off his blond hair and made his steel-grey eyes sparkle.

Realising he had been staring for way too long at his enemy, Harry shook his head and glared at Malfoy.

"You? They made you a Prefect?" He scoffed.

"Yes they did." Malfoy grinned, tapping the badge on his chest.

Harry stared longingly at his chest.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would let Snape pick a weasel like you to be a Prefect. What did you do, put him under the Imperius curse?" Ron laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if your dad taught you how to do it."

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as Crabbe, whom Harry had only just noticed was standing in his usual place beside Malfoy, stepped forward clutching his wand. Ron jumped up and pointed his own wand at Crabbe.

"You'll pay for that one." Malfoy spat.

The sound of wands being whipped out filled the carriage. Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione pointing their wands at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who in turn pointed theirs at them. Ron looked at Harry expectantly as he sat in the middle. He jumped up and whipped his wand out.

Curses began to fly around him, colliding with cracks and bangs.

As Ron aimed a curse at Malfoy, Harry panicked and jumped between them, knocking Malfoy to his feet and landing on top of him.

Silence filled the carriage as Ron, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle stared down at them in surprise.

Malfoy looked up at him in shock. He wanted to push Harry off him and curse his ass but he couldn't help but stare into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry noticed how close they were and fought the urge to close the tiny gap between their lips. This thought totally surprised Harry causing him to freeze.

Malfoy felt the same conflict in the back of his mind. He suddenly felt irritated and pushed Harry from him as he scrambled to his feet.

"Erm…sorry." Harry mumbled.

"Get off me Potter." Malfoy growled.

Harry jumped up as Malfoy stormed off down the corridor followed by Crabbe and Goyle, his cheeks tinged a slight pink. He turned to see Ron staring at him with his mouth open and Hermione staring at him suspiciously.

"What the hell was that about?" Ron demanded.

"I – I – I just – didn't want us to get into trouble before we even get to school." He lied.

"Have you and Hermione switched places?" Ron asked as the three of them plopped back into their seats.

Harry just shrugged and began to roll his wand around in his hands. Neville, Ginny and Luna entered the carriage unaware of the tension between the three best friends and provided light conversation. It was easy for Harry to forget about the incident as he caught up with his friends but he was aware of Hermione's eyes on him every time she returned from her rounds. He tried not to look too uncomfortable and ignored the way she was staring at him.

By the time the train had pulled into the station, Harry was relieved. He took a deep breath as he gathered his things from the train and made his way to the Thestral pulled carriages. As he went, he peered over people's heads to try and catch a glimpse of the blond haired boy. However, he soon realised he would be fulfilling his duty as a Prefect and bullying the first years. Shoulders drooping, he climbed into a carriage with Luna, Ginny and Neville.

"You seem very quiet Harry." Luna commented, smiling lazily at him.

"I'm just…tired." He shrugged.

She smiled at him and turned to the others. He was grateful that they left him alone as they made their way to the castle.

It soon appeared in the distance and Harry felt his usual gladness to be back. Hogwarts was his home and there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be, except at Grimmauld Place with his Godfather Sirius.

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry took a seat where he would be facing the Slytherin table. When he glanced over, he saw that Malfoy had sat down facing him with Crabbe and Goyle on either side. Malfoy glanced up and locked eyes with Harry before looking away quickly. He was vaguely aware of Ron and Hermione sitting down at the table with him.

The process of the Sorting and the feast, which Harry usually enjoyed, seemed to go on forever, with Harry and Malfoy casting quick glances at each other throughout. Ron and Hermione tried to make conversation with him but he just wasn't interested.

Hermione had her back to the Slytherins and caught him staring over her shoulder. She turned to see Malfoy staring back. His eyes widened and he quickly turned to make conversation with Goyle. When she turned back, Harry's cheeks had turned a pale pink. They stared at each other for a few moments before looking down at their plates. Ron continued to stuff his face, unaware of anything else.

At the end of the feast, Ron and Hermione drifted off to guide the new Gryffindors to the common room. He watched as Hermione nudged Ron and whispered something in his ear. Ron cast a quick glance at Harry then back at Hermione, chuckling and shaking his head. He stopped laughing as Hermione glared at him and nodded.

Harry quickly made his way up to his dormitory and tried to avoid anyone that may stop him to talk to him.

By the time he got there, he was the first one there. He quickly changed and dived under the covers of his bed.

As his fellow fifth years filed in, he pretended to be fast asleep. He sensed Ron pause at the foot of his bed before carrying on to his own.

As the lights went out in the room and voices drifted into silence, Harry opened his eyes and gazed out into the night. What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he stop thinking about Malfoy?

Questions bounced around his head as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Down in the dungeons, Draco lay awake staring up at the emerald green and silver decorations above his bed.

Was this some sort of joke? What the hell had Potter done to him? He must have put a spell on him when he'd knocked him to the floor.

Harry's face popped into his head and he could do nothing to get rid of it. He could see his eyes glittering as he smiled at Draco. Those pink lips. Thinking about how close he was to kissing them, it only made him want to kiss them more.

Was it true? Was Draco Malfoy starting to find Harry Potter attractive…desirable?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry was woken by Ron shaking him vigorously.

"Come on Harry, we're going to miss breakfast." He shouted.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and sat up groggily.

"I'm awake." He moaned.

He saw that all the other boys in the dormitory had gone and Ron was standing in the middle dressed in his robes.

"I'll see you in the common room. Hermione's already gone down to breakfast." Ron told him. Sighing, Harry pulled himself out of bed as Ron left the room. He quickly dressed and joined Ron downstairs. "Blimey Harry, you look awful. Didn't you sleep too well last night?"

Harry caught sight of his reflection in a mirror one of the girls had left on the table. His hair was messier than usual and there were huge purple bags under his eyes.

In truth, he hadn't slept well. He kept dreaming of Draco. He'd force himself to wake up whenever his dreams became too graphic for his liking. Only when he woke up, he found he wanted more and the large bulge beneath his sheets indicated he liked it a lot.

Finding himself drifting back into his dreams, something he did not want to do with Ron watching him, he shook his head and turned back to his friend.

"Erm…no…bad dreams – nightmares." He stuttered.

"They must have been some nightmares." Ron laughed as they climbed through the Fat Lady's portrait. "Hey, Hermione said last night she thinks you have a crush on Malfoy." Harry froze halfway down the stairs and Ron carried on as if he hadn't noticed. "I mean how crazy is that? You hate Malfoy." Ron finally stopped when he noticed Harry wasn't beside him and turned back to face him. "It's…not true right?"

"What? No – no – of course not. Hermione's just being silly – too much pumpkin juice last night probably." Harry laughed nervously as he caught up with Ron.

"I told her she was being stupid." Ron nodded. When they reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Harry took his seat across from Hermione. "See Hermione, I told you it wasn't true. Harry doesn't fancy Malfoy."

Hermione just stared at Harry as she caught him looking once again over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. Malfoy hadn't arrived yet so he fixed his gaze on a knot in the wood of the table.

Eating his breakfast in silence, his thoughts wandered to what Draco could be doing right now. Looking up, he saw the blond haired boy entering the hall with his usual gaggle of people.

Draco felt eyes watching him as he sat down at the table. He refused to look up, knowing exactly who it would be.

"McGonagall's coming with our timetables." Hermione announced back at the Gryffindor table.

Ron and Harry looked towards the end of the table to see their head of house handing out the pieces of parchment. She handed Ron and Hermione theirs before giving Harry his.

"Oh no." Ron groaned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Our first day back and we've got double Potions first thing with Snape and the Slytherins. Then we've got double Herbology with the Slytherins again. This sucks." Ron sighed.

Harry glanced down at his timetable and saw that Ron was right.

Malfoy paled as he looked down at the parchment Snape had given him. He looked up slowly just as Harry did the same. Their eyes met and both boys felt their cheeks flare.

Potions started off horrific and still managed to get worse. Snape separated Harry from Ron and Hermione and sat him at the empty cauldron next to Draco. Hermione kept glancing up at Harry who was finding it hard to concentrate.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco's fingers working nimbly with his ingredients and his intense look of concentration causing Harry to feel that familiar bulge in his trousers.

Neville's cauldron suddenly exploded causing everyone to jump. Harry and Draco's shoulders brushed and Draco's breath hitched. Their hands touched briefly and they felt as though a bolt of lightning had jolted through them.

When the class had calmed down, they moved away from each other quickly and turned their backs to the other. Hermione raised her eyebrow at the sight of Malfoy's beetroot red face.

Crabbe pulled a Filibuster Firework from his robes and grinned at Malfoy. As he went to put it in Harry's cauldron, Malfoy grabbed his wrist and snatched the firework from his hand.

Harry watched him slap Crabbe around the head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Malfoy hissed.

"Just having a bit of fun." Crabbe shrugged.

"Well don't. If that had exploded, that potion would have splashed all over Har – us – all over us. You idiot." Malfoy shouted.

Nobody but Draco, Harry and Hermione seemed to notice his mistake. The three of them froze for a few seconds, staring at each other before turning to their potions.

At the end of the lesson, Hermione told Ron to meet her and Harry at the greenhouses. She waited for Harry to catch up with her and held him back so everyone was in front of them.

"You do don't you?" She whispered.

Harry knew immediately what she was talking about. He stared down at the floor and sighed.

"I think…I think I do." He mumbled.

"Harry, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a little weird though seeing as you two were deadly enemies. But that doesn't change who you are. You'll still be one of my best friends and I'm sure Ron will say the same." Hermione told him.

"What are you on about? It's not like there's anything going on between us. Draco…Malfoy doesn't see me like that." Harry sighed.

"Yes he does. I've seen him staring at you and I know that stare. He likes you back Harry. You need to speak to him." Hermione said.

"I…but…he…I'll try." He shrugged.

As they reached the greenhouses, Draco was standing away from the rest of the students as they waited for Professor Sprout. He glared at Harry and Hermione as they joined the rest.

"Potter, over here now." He shouted.

Harry glanced at Hermione before walking over to Draco. Draco turned and walked towards the Dark Forest.

As he followed, Harry wondered where Draco could be taking him and what he wanted.

When Draco reached a spot where they could not be seen but the path was still in sight, he stopped and turned towards Harry.

"Malfoy, what is it?" Harry asked, slightly nervous.

He was taken aback as Malfoy growled and lunged at him, slamming him up against a tree. Draco held onto his shoulders tightly and glared up at him, their faces were inches apart.

"What the hell have you done to me?" Malfoy demanded.

"I haven't done anything, I swear." Harry said quickly.

"Then why do I…why am I…" He struggled to speak but Harry understood what he was trying to say.

"I don't know but I've been feeling…I think I love you." Harry told him.

Draco stared at him, stunned. His face twisted in anger and he howled in rage before crushing his lips onto Harry's. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as he curled his fingers into Harry's messy hair.

All of a sudden, Draco pulled away and stormed off. Harry watched him go, dazed, before returning to his classmates.

Draco hadn't gone back to Herbology and Harry didn't see him for the rest of the day.

"So what did Malfoy want?" Ron asked as they sat in their common room that night.

"He thought I'd put some sort of curse on him." Harry told him and Hermione.

"Why?" Ron frowned.

"Because he…likes me and…I like him too." Harry admitted "He…we kissed. It was amazing. It's so weird, he's changed so much. I could feel it." Ron stared at him for a few seconds then stormed up to the dormitory. "That went well."

"He'll get over it." Hermione sighed. Harry rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "Listen Harry, go take a bath in the Prefect's bathroom. Relax, you need time to adjust to your feelings and think things over. I'll talk to Ron while you're gone. The password's Squeaky Clean."

Harry sighed again and nodded. He summoned his wash things with his wand, not ready to face Ron yet.

"Thanks Hermione. See you later." He smiled sadly.


End file.
